fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Boo Boo Bear's Treasures (version 2)
Boo Boo Bear and Yogi Bear walked across the bridge to the cottage. Yogi was covering Boo Boo's eyes. "Yogi, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Boo Boo asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Yogi said with a laugh. After they went into the cottage, Yogi closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Yogi uncovered Boo Boo's eyes. Boo Boo gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Floral Rugg. "Oh, Yogi! You are the best!" Boo Boo exclaimed happily and gave his friend a hug. Boo Boo then went around the statue and said "It looks just like her!" Boo Boo then said "Why, Floral, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Boo Boo then laughed happily. Yogi said "Boo Boo, you and Floral are a happy couple." Boo Boo stopped and gasped when he saw Proteus in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Boo Boo exclaimed in shock. Yogi hid quickly. Top Cat and Benny are a few feet behind Proteus. They had their heads down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Proteus said angrily. Boo Boo began to explain "But, Dad, I--" "Was it true that you rescued a girl bear cub from drowning?" Proteus demanded. "Dad, I had to!" Boo Boo said. "Between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm was strictly forbidden! Boo Boo, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Proteus shouted. "She would have died!" Boo Boo said. "One less bear to worry about!" Proteus cried. "You are more of a jerk than Dastardly and Muttley! You do not even know her!" Boo Boo shouted. "Know her?! I do not have to know her!" Proteus roared. "They're all the same! Monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Boo Boo, who could not hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HER!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Boo Boo gasped. Yogi gasped as well. Proteus looked stunned. "Have you lost your senses completely, Boo Boo? She's a hillbilly girl bear cub! You are a six year old bear!" Prioteus shouted. "It does not matter! I do not care!" Boo Boo shouted. "So help me, Boo Boo, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Proteus threatened. Yogi could not stand it. So he got out from his hiding place and told Proteus "Proteus, what was wrong with you? Do not think about destroying the statue of Floral." "Yeah!! You only care about yourself Proteus!" Top Cat said. "You are forty one times worse than Officer Dibble!" Benny said. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Boo Boo, just think about what you have done to Amy Rose, Giselle, and Edward!" Proteus shouted. He got out his keyblade. "No Dad! Please no!" Boo Boo said. Proteus' Keyblade glowed. Despite Boo Boo's pleas, Proteus destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "DAD, NO!!" Boo Boo shouted. But it was too late. The statue of Floral was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Boo Boo started to cry, saying "How could you Dad?!" He began to cry. Top Cat, Benny, and Yogi sadly walked away. Just then, his sister, Anne Marie, showed up. She said "Boo Boo, I'm so sorry because Daddy destroyed the statue of Floral Rugg." Anne Marie began to cry. Boo Boo and Anne Marie are crying in the cottage. Category:Statue Stuff